The invention relates generally to fencing structures, and more particularly to a device and method for tightening a plurality of wire lengths extending between bracing locations on a length of fencing.
Fences of varying types are widely used for a variety of purposes, such as marking property boundaries, containing livestock and preventing trespass. Commonly, a length of fencing will include a number of supports and a fence boundary material supported by and stretched between the supports. The supports typically are rigid posts that are vertically oriented and secured to holes in the ground. The fence boundary material is generally lightweight and flexible, and, depending on the application, may be formed from a variety of materials, including spaced-apart strands of wire, wire mesh, barbed wire, chicken wire, or plastic sheeting.
It is generally desirable to reinforce fence supports in order to increase the strength and stability of a length of fencing, especially at corners or terminal extents of the fencing. Where vertical posts are employed, this may be accomplished by spacing a pair of vertical posts with a pair of wire braces, also referred to as cross-post braces, extending therebetween. Typically, a first wire brace is secured between the top of one of the posts and the bottom of the other post, and a second brace is secured between the bottom of the first post and the top of the second post. The wire braces are tightened to exert a contracting force on the posts. This strengthens and increases the stability of the length of fencing. Often, a rigid cross-post spacer also extends between the posts to provide additional support and stability.
One type of wire brace is formed from plural lengths of wire extending between adjacent posts. This type of brace may be tightened by inserting an elongate lever between the wire lengths in order to twist the wire lengths around one another. The lever is inserted between the wire lengths so that it is generally perpendicular to the wire lengths, with the wire lengths passing around the lever. The lever is then rotated about the length of the wire lengths to twist the wire lengths around each other until a desired tension is achieved. The lever must be long enough to provide sufficient leverage to twist the wire lengths around one another and overcome the tendency of the wire lengths to untwist, which increases as the wire lengths are tightened.
Though this tightening method is effective, the relative positions of the wire braces and fence boundary material in a typical length of fencing pose significant limitations on the method. Specifically, the wire braces are parallel to, and normally within a few inches of, the plane that generally contains the fence boundary material. As a result, the fence boundary material limits the rotation of any tightening lever long enough to provide the necessary leverage for twisting the wire lengths of a wire brace. Such a lever can only be rotated a half revolution at most before being blocked from further rotation by the fence boundary material. Furthermore, the wire lengths bind around the lever once a certain tension is reached, such that the lever cannot be removed from or slid between the wire lengths to avoid the blocking of the lever.
This limitation on the rotation of a lever requires that the wire braces be fully tensioned before the fence boundary material is put in place, making initial installation of a length of fencing less convenient. In addition, after initial installation of the fence, the boundary material must be removed to install and tighten a new wire brace, or to re-tension an existing brace. For example, the wire lengths of a wire brace may become worn over time and snap, necessitating installation and tensioning of a new wire brace. Also, wire lengths may loosen due to stretching, wear occurring between the wire lengths and the tightening lever or support posts, or shifting of the support posts. These situations are fairly common, and require removal of the fence boundary material in order to tension a newly installed wire brace or re-tension an existing wire brace. As a result, a considerable amount of time and effort is required to replace or re-tension an existing brace.
The present invention provides a device and method for tightening cross-post braces formed by plural lengths of wire. The device includes a body having an outer surface and generally opposed ends. The body is adapted to be inserted between the wire lengths so that the wire lengths pass around the outer surface of the body, and so that the body extends between its opposed ends in a direction generally transverse to an axis defined by the wire lengths. Rotation of the body about the axis twists the wire lengths around one another so that the wire lengths exert a contracting force. The device includes at least one seating portion formed on the outer surface of the body to retain the wire lengths generally between the opposed ends of the body.
Additionally, a passage may be provided through the body, with the passage being adapted to removably receive a lever for facilitating rotation of the body about the axis. The passage is adapted so that a lever may be slid through, or removed from, the passage in order to alleviate blocking of the lever by fence boundary material adjacent to the wire lengths. This allows the tension of the wire lengths to be adjusted while the fence boundary material is in place.